Terror When Four Meet
by Mouseluverkerry
Summary: Courage, son of Strength. Mercy, daughter of Forgiveness. Ruthless, son of Bravery.Calm daughter of Peace. Cheetah, Leopard, Lion and Tiger. 4 clans, connected by four souls, who will decide there fate.


**This is my first ever fan fiction! I got the idea after hearing about Lionclan and Tigerclan in the books and decided to take the idea and mold it into my own. Review please, but dont be harsh. I will get better as I go along! Cheetahclan first, then the other clans!**

**Disclaimer - I dont not own Warrior Cats, but the characters are all my own creations.**

* * *

**CheetahClan**

**Leader** - Stamina, Very fast king cheetah

**Deputy** – Creative, Small intelligent she-cat

(Apprentice – Feeblespot)

**Medicine Cat** –

Knowledge, Pretty she-cat with unusual spots

**Warriors** –

Strength, Brave muscular tom

Spirit, Bubbly energetic she-cat

Anger, short tempered tom

Soft, she-cat with pale spots and strange soft fur

Sense, a calm she-cat who is the story teller of the Clan

(Apprentice – Listenspot)

Courage, a small tom who is one of the newest Warriors

(Apprentice – Sarcasticspot)

Plan, a clever tom who is a good trickster in battle

Bliss, A laid back tom

**Apprentices** –

Listenspot, a small she-cat who listens to everything and is a very good hunter

Feeblespot, a weak tom who is very good at direction and remembering places

Sarcasticspot – A young tom who has a say about everything

**Queens** –

Content, a quiet she-cat who kept to herself after the death of her brother (Insight)

(Mate - Bliss)

**Elders** –

Broken – Old tom with only 3 legs

**Cubs** –

Smallcub – a very small cub that takes after his mother (Content)

* * *

Before humans discovered them there lived 4 Clans, Cheetahclan, Leopardclan, Lionclan, Tigerclan. They were lead by different rules, different systems. Starclan are unhappy with the big cats and the 4 of them connected will decide the fates of the clans. 4 will become 2, a war will rage, love shall turn to hate, a new leader shall be chosen, and one shall betray.

* * *

Night was coming, and the African moon was high in the sky. He had been resting for some time, for Knowledge had been warned of terror when four meet. He lifted his body off the ground and looked around to see many of his clan mates doing the same.

It was at this point before he could even yawn away his worries, Spirit, bounced in front of him every part of her moving at her quick, unstoppable speed. "Gathering! Gathering!" she chanted, too eager to be pleased. Some moaned that they didn't want to go, others put on a brave face and made there way toward where Stamina was standing.

The king cheetah looked back to the group, his head held high. Knowledge came beside him, he could see there eager whispers, a shake of a head and then with one squeaking meow they were off the rest of the Clan in tow.

The figures of Soft and Sense were close by muttering in quiet conversation as they moved forward, passing herds of African animal on the way. He looked to them quietly then said to the story teller "I wonder what will happen"

The pretty she-cat shrugged "We won't know till it happens"

He nodded quietly and looking forward he knew they were there.

The large yellow rock stood high. The moon seemed to gaze down on it, lighting the surroundings with a faint whitish glow. They were late, and the worried looks on the other leaders faces suggested the Starclan had also sent them the sign.

There was no time for talk, and Stamina propelled himself forward onto the rock. The leader of the lions shook his mane in disgust almost to say 'Late?!' The leader of the tiger's remained emotionless, just stared at the king cheetah. The leopard leader just positioned themselves to see the rest of the cats below.

Eager, worried whispers spread rapidly as his clan entered. They made there way into the large crowd of big cats, there eyes shined in the moonlight, showing their curiosity. He sat down, Spirit came up beside him, and he had to worry that she wouldn't actually stay still during the meeting.

The whispers didn't die down even when the leaders looked eager to begin. That was soon changed when the leader of the lions looked to the sky, opened his large jaws and shaking his mane roared a mighty roar. The cats fell silent, the gathering had begun.


End file.
